fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kristi Hendricks
Backstory When Kristi was young, she would always be outside. She didn’t like being in the same house as her parents. Most days, they would just argue, which would irritate Kristi. As the sole heir to the Ryle Vaiself family, everyone’s expectations for Kristi were very high, though, this would just annoy Kristi, as she was free-spirited and did not want to have anything to do with being a part of a Royal Family. At age 19, she couldn’t take it anymore and just decided to run away from home, carrying the Ryle Vaiself family sword. She changed her name, and her appearance with Illusion Magic, and decided to join the Knight Training Corps to learn how to fight, and possibly find a lover. During the training missions where partners will be involved, she would tend to be the odd one out, and never have a partner until there was one other person left. She would usually contemplate leaving the training corps every time there was a training mission. A training mission had begun, and everyone had to pick a partner. Kristi remained sitting and knew that wouldn’t be picked until everyone else had a partner. A man named “Philip Hendricks” approaches her and states that she looked like she needed a partner, and asks her if he could be her partner. This was the moment, for once, Kristi wasn’t the last person to be chosen again. Kristi and Philip, together they had many adventures and passed the training corps with flying colors (Philip got 1st place in best results, while Kristi got 4th). The Top 7 people with the best results got picked to be Lund Wald’s personal knights. Living together, Kristi and Philip got closer than when they were still in the training corps. They started dating once Philip told her about his attraction towards her. Philip proposed to her after an entire year of dating. She accepted, they then got married a month later and had a child, whom they named Justice. Appearance Kristi is described as a beautiful woman, with medium length flaming red hair, silky smooth and supple as it drapes over the back of her neck. She has vibrant, dark blue eyes that shine like sapphires, filled with warmth. She originally let her didn’t tie her hair when fighting, preferring that the breeze of the wind make her hair fly and make her look “cool”. Nowadays, she prefers tying her hair into a ponytail, making it easier to fight without getting her hair in the way. She also prefers doing this because Philip complimented on how good she looked, once. Personality Kristi used to be a hateful, selfish, person growing up. She hated everyone, especially her parents, who were forcing her to be the next King of Lunin. Once she joined the Knight Training Corps, she met Philip, who taught her to be less hateful. Kristi has a fake personality, she used to act very kind and caring towards everyone when Philip was in the same area as she was. Despite hating kids, she still asked Philip if he wanted children. Since she valued his opinions and decisions a lot, she got pregnant with their first child. After living with Philip for 16 years, she was able to get comfortable with him and showed her true personality. A lazy person who did not care for anyone, except for Philip. When Philip would usually go on Courtesy Calls, she would get very tensed thinking of how he would cheat on her, if he ever brings Justice with him on the courtesy calls, she would constantly tell him to watch out for Philip cheating on her. She gets very angry and explosive when someone touches, hurts or flirts with Philip. In the Holy Kingdom Arc, she was able to show off her mature, and caring maternal side, which made Philip love her more than he used to, because of this, she had a transition from her original personality, to the personality she used as a cover for Philip. However, she isn’t able to hold in her anger sometimes. Kristi lets her emotions get the best of her, and thus affects her fighting style. She has demonstrated how upset she is about this. Although, her strongest move, “Excalibur,” does more damage based on what the user is feeling. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Christine Theiere Chardelon Hendricks, “Kristi Hendricks”, “Flaming Knight” Origin: Re;Hero no Subarashii Shukufuku michita Jinsei Gender: Female Age: 35 Classification: Human, Godkin Date of Birth: April 18. * Zodiac/Horoscope: Aries Birthplace: Ryle Vaiself Castle Weight: 142 lbs Height: 5’9” Likes: Philip, Philip praising her. Dislikes: People flirting with Philip, Philip scolding her. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Trying to attract Philip Values: Philip Marital Status: Married Status: Alive Affiliation: Wald’s Knights Previous Affiliation: Kingdom of Lunin Themes: *L.L.L Combat Statistics Tier: 5-C | Higher with Excalibur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Limited Illusion Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Light Manipulation (with Excalibur), Expert Swordsman, can create a sword completely out of Holy Fire, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand combat, Energy Manipulation (with Ragnarok). Attack Potency: Moon level (Was able to fight on par, and severely injure base Yaldabaoth) | Higher with Excalibur (Was able to knock out most of the Pleiades with it) Speed: Supersonic+ (Could keep up with Clementine, Solution Epsilon of the Pleiades, and even Petro’s Unseen Hands) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Lifted a 1,200+ lbs boulder.) Striking Strength: Moon Class | Unknown At least Moon Class Durability: Moon level (Took multiple hits from base Yaldabaoth, and still had enough power to fight back) Stamina: Athletic Range: Standard melee range normally, Hundreds of meters with Magic, Kilometers with Excalibur. Standard Equipment: Ryle Vaiself Sword Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: #'Her love for Philip '- She loves Philip very much and won’t hesitate to harm anyone for attacking him. Though, this may serve as a disadvantage; if her opponent is able to “become” Philip, she won’t try to attack them. She tends to ruin well-made plans if they involve Philip having to get hurt. #'Her Temper '- Sometimes depending on her mood, Kristi will either make a smart and revised plan or head straight into battle. She does the latter when she is feeling confident or angry. Most times she usually gets overpowered and hopes for Philip to rescue her. #'Limited Mana' - Like most other characters in the Re;Hero-verse, she has a limited supply of Mana. Moves like Excalibur and Ragnarok have a terrible mana consumption rate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Min Goa: '''4 tendrils made completely out of fire, sprout out from Kristi’s back, with a direct hit, it is able to put a “burn status” on her opponents. She has shown to be very experienced while using this. *'Ul Goa: Kristi fires a large number of powerful fire bullets. A powerful flame capable of being able to burn even the White Whale scatters when the bullets land. *'Hati: '''Fire enchant magic, it absorbs magic power and damage. *'Pyroiium: 'Kristi releases a huge firestorm reminiscent of a Flame Spirit, this spell is able to break most force-field type moves, but has a rather long charge time. *'Ragnarok: Kristi fires a beam made out of energy at her opponent, usually making them airborne. If she has enough mana left, she jumps up to where her foe is, then overwhelms them with multiple slashes, before readying a final blow to send the foe flying downwards. *'Excalibur': Excalibur is Kristi’s most powerful move, it converts Kristi’s mana into light that is then released as an extremely destructive wave of light on the level of the Sun (Not power, just brightness). Despite the appearance of this function, only the tip of this energy wave is able to do damage, as the rest of the light emitted by Excalibur is the dislocation of everything it has destroyed along its path. The mana consumption is extremely high, leaving her exhausted after usage, and it cannot normally be fired consecutively. *'Godkin Bloodline': Kristi is a descendant of beings called “Players.” Because of this, she is 10x stronger than a regular human in the Re;Hero-verse, and can live thrice the lifespan of a regular human. *'Unseen Hand:' As a Godkin, Kristi can see and use the Unseen Hand. Kristi can cause physical interference by creating an invisible force field in the shape of a hand. The effect area, power, and number of hands are based on the user. It is unknown how strong, or how many hands she can use, because of her never using it on-screen. *'Divine Protection of Jehoel: '''Kristi creates a Sword made out of Holy Fire. '''Key: Base | Excalibur' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re;Hero no Subarashii Shukufuku michita Jinsei Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Holy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Royalty Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Tier 5